Current connectors on the market have a number of disadvantages and have to be assembled and adjusted in a time-consuming manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,144 discloses a connector with a central conductor with reduced inner end portion which is bent at right angles and brazed or soldered into the end bore of a conductor while EP 0090538 describes an angle connector where a ferrule section is crimped onto a central conductor. Both these methods of connecting the two perpendicular connectors have the disadvantage of doing so in a rigid manner. Firstly, the rigid connection must be made and this requires access to the perpendicular connection so that the crimping, brazing or soldering can take place. Thus, access must be provided and hermetically sealed which increases the complexity of the parts manufactured as well as adding complications to the whole assembly process. Secondly, a rigid connection is disadvantageous because any displacement of either the plug-end or jack-end interfaces could result in the perpendicular connection bending or breaking resulting in a loss or at best a deterioration of contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,144, EP 0090538 and EP 0920088 all disclose the use of a dielectric material to insulate the area between the inner conductor and the surrounding shell. In these examples, the dielectric material surrounds nearly the entire length of the inner conductor which results in large signal losses and is very disadvantageous.